


Best in Show

by orphan_account



Series: Flipline Shorts [2]
Category: Flipline Studios
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prudence and Cooper are at odds when they both compete in the Flipline Pet Show. Who will come out on top? Will this ruin their friendship?





	Best in Show

**Author's Note:**

> Writing mini stories for Flipline was always something I wanted to do. Now I get the chance!

_Bark, bark, bark!_

"Prudence! Come make your dog quiet down!" Aunt Vicky appeared at my bedroom door, which Pickles was prominently scratching at.


End file.
